


chasing diamonds

by unafortwo



Series: the ultimate michaeng's smut pack [4]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Smutty, chaeyoung is needy, mina is a softy, more like fluff and smut, proposal time, squint for satzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unafortwo/pseuds/unafortwo
Summary: love is doing small things with great love.chaeyoung is used to treat mina with great love by doing small things for her, and she receives nothing less in exchange.





	1. out of the blue

**Author's Note:**

> this is the fluffliest story i've ever written - if you are allergic to clingy happiness, please, stay away. 
> 
> it gets better if you read 'old fashioned' beforehand.

While scrolling through her phone, Chaeyoung let out a series of heavy sighs.

She is bored. Her mind is running miles away from her body right now. She hates her situation – a big fat ugly twisted ankle that was impeding her from get out of her apartment for a whole week now. From time to time, she spares a look to her foot laying safely over a pile of pillows built by her overprotective girlfriend, like she would notice some difference in its appearance every time she looks away.

Chaeyoung bed smells like Mina, that’s why she chose that spot to spend her evening. Her girlfriend always sprayed a bit of perfume on the bed and bedsheets before going to sleep, and now her fragrance spreads through the air everytime Chaeyoung adjusts her body against all those pillows.

Thinking about Mina makes Chaeyoung sigh again.

Mina, that sent her a text over an hour ago and hasn’t replied since then, making Chaeyoung almost obsessed with her phone.

Chaeyoung tries to think straight. Mina cannot answer her because she is working – if having dinner with investors can be called work. _No, Chaeyoung, don’t you do this_, she refrains her thought before starting to think about herself as a spoiled child. She was supposed to be with Mina today, it was her girlfriend’s first meeting with the people that would bring her money to open her own business. Jeongyeon was the one responsible for gathering half of them, since her restaurant was a famous spot for business meetings.

Now Chaeyoung was feeling down just by thinking about her girl alone with those business people, especially when she knew what kind of people they were. She promised Mina she would be there to support her, as a part of the business partnership herself.

These last months – nine months, if Chaeyoung would want to be precisive – had a dreamlike aura. Her relationship with Mina got so stronger that she found herself dumbfounded sometimes. They were like concrete, stone foundation and steel strings. Mina was always the smart and responsible type of person, but she became so much more for Chaeyoung now. She was an image of security and stability, her calm voice lulled Chaeyoung to placid places even when she had had the most awful days; Mina’s sharp sense of humor still manages to catch her out of guard and leads Chaeyoung to explode in a burst of giggles even in public places.

But her stupid ankle – and her tiring ‘being late’ routine, that always makes her run down the street to catch the subway – left Chaeyoung out of this special night for Mina, her girlfriend’s first step towards independency. And now Chaeyoung is angry with herself for being so clumsy. She could not deny her bad humor has also to do with Mina’s absence for the last couple of days. She’d been over Chaeyoung all the time this last week, making her delicious soups and giving Chaeyoung the best shoulder massages, worried about her injury and wellbeing. For a two people so close to each other, Chaeyoung got used to Mina’s constant present in her home and routine at the second day of Mina’s nursery. It felt natural living with her girl along these days and now that Mina was gone, it felt lonely. Mina could not show up the day before, focused on working her business’ portfolio, and didn’t show up today. And even though they have been texting all day it’s not the same.

Chaeyoung drop her shoulders, being the spoiled child she was trying not to be.

The woman unlocks her phone again. Mina’s last text was a picture of her in a deep red dress, chosen a month before after a whole day searching through dozens of stores. Chaeyoung still remembers how her feet got sored due to all the walking they did that day, but at least Mina ended up satisfied and confident with her elegant red treasure. This night, Chaeyoung’s girlfriend is looking smoky and scary, her sharp eyes staring into Chaeyoung’s soul and leaving a trail of mixed feelings even through a simple picture.

No men could match that feminine power of Mina, Chaeyoung knew the deal was on her hands already.

But even so, Chaeyoung feels a bit worried. By this time, the meeting should be over, or at least coming to an end. The lack of answer from her girlfriend was also weird and not usual.

“_Let me know how the things went, okay?”_, Chaeyoung texted with quick fingers, biting her lower lip, desperate for a crumble of attention.

Chaeyoung was starting to follow the plot of some movie on her TV when the phone buzzed. She pauses with no ceremony, waiting to see Mina’s reply on the screen, but it’s only Sana calling.

“Hi, Sana” Chaeyoung greets with a mumble.

Sana is already giggling on the other side of the line. “_Chaeyoungie, what’s with this voice?_” she is speaking with her costume baby voice, that she seems to be used only with Chaeyoung. Well, Sana said a hundred of times how Chaeyoung still looks like a cute teenager, even though the later fumes everytime she hears this nonsense. “_How’s your ankle, sweetie? Are you feeling fine?_”

Chaeyoung swings her leg, like testing the status of her injured ankle. It still hurt a bit, but nothing compared to the stinging pain of the past few days. “It’s fine, I guess. One more week and I’ll be able to go to work…”

“_You don’t sound happy about it, though. Are you sad you’re going to lose your nurse Minari?_” And Sana goes back to her giggles.

The younger can only roll her eyes. During the last months, Chaeyoung learned a lot about Sana and her presence in their lives. The woman was like Mina’s older sister; although she was soft and sweet like a toddler, Sana had a protective instinct towards her friend that only got stronger after both quit their jobs and started to share Mina’s apartment. Their “family” got bigger once Tzuyu was introduced to their circle. It’s still a riddle to Chaeyoung how someone so serious and sober like Tzuyu handles such a bubbly personality like Sana, but she could not deny the couple look happy and good together.

“Well, she has talent. If things don’t work with her company, I’ll tell her to pursuit the doctor’s career” Chaeyoung answers with a light voice. She thinks twice before asking Sana the next question, all the thoughts about being needy running through her mind. “Huh, did she– Is she home already?”

“_Uh, no, not yet” _Sana mumbles_. “I mean, I don’t know, I’m at Tzuyu’s so… But no, I don’t think so_.”

“Are you nervous or something?” Chaeyoung frowns deeply, sitting a bit straighten on the bed now. Sana only rambling and loses her happy tone of voice when she is nervous.

“_What?!_” The nervous giggle from the other woman makes Chaeyoung uncomfortable. “_Chaeng sweetie, Tzuyu is calling me! I need to go! Take care, will you? And stay home! Kisses and cuddles, bye bye.”_

The line goes mute and Chaeyoung stares to her phone, thinking about what the hell just happened. She can’t stay laid on her bed thinking about it anymore, so she does an extra effort to get off the bed by herself, using her furniture to get her body balanced. Chaeyoung doesn’t have any idea of what she is doing when she is finally standing in the middle of her studio, however.

“Aish, I’ll have to sit here and wait? Really?” She mumbles, defeated.

Promising herself that if Mina does not show any sign of life within the next hour, she is going to do something, Chaeyoung sits on her couch that separates her living room from her bedroom area and puts her foot on the coffee table. She stretches her arm until she can grab her sketchbook and opens it in the first blank page. Mina rearranged things around her couch and bed this last days, so everything was within Chaeyoung’s reach. The later smiles fondly, taking her box of pencils right next to the couch, feeling the love and concern of her woman in these little things.

She starts to sketch what became her favorite memory in these last months.

To celebrate their six-months anniversary, Mina took Chaeyoung to Jeju Island for a weekend. Mina was jobless, surviving by helping Sana with some lawsuits and cases the woman was working in her new firm, yet she still managed to surprise Chaeyoung with a short but beautiful trip.

Chaeyoung’s favorite memory from those two days away from the chaotic madness of Seul was Mina staring the sunrise, after a night of deep conversations and kisses by the beach. That placid complexion of Mina’s face, kissed by the sun and innumerous beauty marks, her glorious sparkling eyes that seemed to hold diamonds within still leaves Chaeyoung with a fast heartbeat. The most beautiful and kind woman was by her side.

She traces the face that is engraved in her memory. Even if Chaeyoung spends years without seeing Mina – which she did, and it was torturous – she would never forget how to draw her heart-shaped face and plump lips; she even knew exactly where the freckles of her face were.

Everything is grey on the paper, Chaeyoung decided to use only her charcoal pencil this time. She was finishing the contouring of her Mina’s sketched lips when the she hears the keys on her door’s lock.

The familiar noise can only mean something.

Mina’s entrance is silent. She is carrying a large plastic bag on one hand and her shoes on another, her bare feet help her with the lack of sound. She does not look at Chaeyoung’s direction on the couch, too focused on leaving the bag without making any sound over the kitchen counter. She then tiptoes to the bedroom area. Chaeyoung watches Mina’s surprised face.

“Chaeyoung?!” Mina asks a little desperate, turning around with worried eyes. Her red lips open in a smile once she spots Chaeyoung sat on the couch. “Baby, what are you doing there? You’re not supposed to move your foot yet.”

Although she is a bit mad with Mina’s late arrival and lack of answers, Chaeyoung can’t help feeling her chest warm with her girlfriend’s soft scold. Mina stops right behind Chaeyoung, leaning over the couch so she can put her arms around the small figure of her injured girlfriend. She leaves a soft peck on Chaeyoung’s cheek and smiles with her lips printed on her skin due to the lipstick.

“I got tired of waiting for you in that bed” Chaeyoung pouts and lays her head back, watching the upside-down face of her favorite person staring at her with a kind smile. “Why it took you so long? I was worried.”

Now it’s time for Chaeyoung’s lips to receive some attention as Mina kisses the pouty mouth beneath her. After a sequence of loud pecks, Mina finally let Chaeyoung’s lips free. “I know, I’m sorry” she sighs. “I need a shower right now; can we talk after it?”

“Sure…” Chaeyoung must turn her body around to keep her eyes on the woman walking around her studio. The picture Mina sent to her earlier didn’t make her any justice. She was fabulous with the dress that reached the middle of her calves and showed her slender and elegant body, soft curves all over it. Her hair was down, covering her shoulders already, her new bangs were parted in that way that made Mina looks more mature. “You look beautiful” Chaeyoung whispers when Mina passes by her with a change of clothes on her arms. They have spare changes of clothes in both apartments, since they are constantly sleeping over their places.

Mina smiles and for Chaeyoung’s surprise, she blushes a bit too. “You liked it?” she gives her girlfriend a little turn around, so Chaeyoung can see her from all angles. “Maybe I’ll wear it for you in other occasion.”

“I would like that too” Chaeyoung dimple shows up with her soft smile.

She turns back to her sketch, hopeful she will finish it before Mina gets out of the shower. When the familiar scent of her favorite strawberry shampoo invades her studio, she is signing her name under the black, white and gray Mina.

“I brought you food from Yoo’s, that’s why it took a while for me to get here. She was so busy, but she didn’t let anyone touch this except her” Mina speaks already in the kitchen area. Her feet are still bare, and she is wearing her loosen sweatpants with a thin strap top. Her soggy hair is glued on her back and shoulders, nothing like Mina from twenty minutes ago. Chaeyoung smiles, because she loves that unbothered Mina version. “Hey, hey, what you’re doing? _No. Foot. On. The. Floor!”_

Chaeyoung stops her action of getting up at the sight of her grumpy girlfriend. “But I want to be with you.”

Mina rolls her eyes, but a playful smirk is on her lips. “You can’t be without me for five minutes, can you?”

“It has been days! You left me here alone to rot!”

“Chaeyoung?!” Mina scoffs. She is transferring the food from its takeout packing to a bowl. Jeongyeon made the sweet and sour chicken herself after Mina saying it was for Chaeyoung. “You are so dramatic. I am sure Dahyun took a good care of you.”

Chaeyoung shrugs. “I guess I _didn’t _die, but it’s not the _same._” Her eyes grow sparkling when Mina places the bowl of glistening golden chicken under a pillow in front of her. “Hmmm, Jeong’s special chicken. You know how to get into a girl’s heart, don’t you.”

“Baby, I got into your heart with very much less than this” Mina throws herself onto the couch right besides Chaeyoung, letting out a heavy sigh.

“You must be tired” Chaeyoung leans her head until her munching cheek is against Mina’s shoulder. “You didn’t have to come all the way here. I’ll be fine with your texts until tomorrow.”

“Yeah, right” Mina sinks her body against the comfy couch, feeling her limbs finally relaxed after a long tense night. She tried to be tough and bold, but the absence of Chaeyoung by her side made things way more difficult than she first thought. Not only Chaeyoung was her partner on that project, she was also responsible for the art and design of it. Without Chaeyoung to explain the idea behind their concepts, Mina had to study three times more than she was planning to. “I saw your text flood on my phone. Isn’t it better hearing everything from me than from text?”

Chaeyoung was shoving her chicken with so much passion that Mina thought the younger hadn’t listened to her. “Sure, it’s better, but I don’t want you to get too tired and sick right now, we already have one man down.”

Mina can’t help but smile. Chaeyoung has been her vitamin. She really believed they were a team.

“We are a team, right, Chaeng?” Mina whispers.

The short question sank deep into Chaeyoung’s chest. She stops chewing for a second and take a look at the woman practically laying on her side. Mina is staring at her with her brown eyes, questions swirling on them. She gulps the food down and places the bowl on her side, feeling there is something behind those words.

“Yes” Chaeyoung nods, turning her body to face Mina directly. “We are a team.”

“So, we’re both in this together. Do you think we can handle it?”

They had this conversation many times before, since Mina got her first idea of starting something new. She wanted to invest in the digital market, working with design platforms and interfaces, web and game oriented. Her old addiction for games came back strong after Mina quit from her previous job, and she got tired of doing things for money rather than from passion. They lapidated the idea, Chaeyoung and her, and gave it a purpose. They’ve found a coworking space in downtown already, Mina got some funds from her resignation and personal investments she gathered since college, and they were getting the necessary equipment already. Mina was taking early morning classes at college again, studying her share in business administration with a little help from Chaeyoung.

Still, was a big step for their short legs. They were young and unexperienced for this kind of situation. Mina was laying in Chaeyoung all her hopes and dreams right now, she only needed to know her girlfriend was there for her.

And now her small and cute girlfriend was staring at her with her mouth full of sour sauce, a sored twisted ankle and apprehension in her black eyes.

“I am very sure we can handle it. We are together in this and after this too, okay? I trust you” Chaeyoung says slowly and carefully. Her shoulders can relax a bit after Mina opening a big smile that left her with crescent moon eyes. “Does this conversation mean you got a deal?”

Mina turns quickly to face Chaeyoung. Her usual pale cheeks are rosy color right now. “I got two deals, Chaeng. Two of them fell in love with our dark concept, they signed the pre-contract right there, on the table. The other two are still analyzing it, I think one of them will go with the light concept, which is okay, right? I think we can make them both… If we work hard. Right?”

Chaeyoung felt like she would jump from the couch even with her bad ankle. She explodes in laugh and little yelps, pulling Mina for a tight hug. They did a little dance right there, sitting on the couch and bundled together. The taste of their first victory, yet small one, was sweet.

“Oh, wow! You really know how to talk to people, Myoui” Chaeyoung leans in for a breathy kiss. She is feeling proud of themselves. She spent nights awake helping Mina with the portfolio, learning how to transform her handmade draws into digital ones through graphic editors. The deal Mina was aiming this night were small companies starting their online business. She went alone, selling her still inexistent product to strangers, so bold and confident that amazes Chaeyoung if she starts to think about all Mina has done this last year. Chaeyoung makes sure to pour all the pride and love she is feeling right now into their kiss, mixing with the longing of the last couple of days and her own physical need, putted aside since she injured her foot. When they break the kiss, they don’t break apart, resting their foreheads against each other. “I’m so proud of you.”

Mina giggles, feeling embarrassed. She shoves some strands of Chaeyoung’s hair from her eyes, patting her head with fondness. Her chest is heavy from so many mixed emotions. Mina’s professional side is feeling alive, relieved after months of doubts and fears, forcefully working only to pay her bills and her little extravagancies. She was shooting into the dark and Chaeyoung was her safety net, always there for her from the breaking dawn until the late nights.

When they hug again, Mina’s eyes are allured by the discharged sketchbook behind Chaeyoung. She is looking into her own eyes made of charcoal now.

“Is this me?” Mina reaches her arm around Chaeyoung. Her younger girlfriend seems to get embarrassed even before Mina takes the papers on hand. “Oh, is this Jeju?!”

“Hum, yes” Chaeyoung sits back, looking at her hands crossed on her lap now. “I was thinking about you early, you know. And out time in Jeju.”

“You needy babe” Mina giggles, still looking at the details of her own self on the paper sheet. Chaeyoung notices the change in her girlfriend’s expression moments after; Mina’s eyes started to get glassy and lost their focus, a serious veil covered her face.

“Minari? Are you okay?” Chaeyoung asks softly but gets no answer. Before she thinks about it, Mina is getting up and going to the bedroom area with heavy steps. “Mina?! Ugh, I hate this foot!”

Chaeyoung is still struggling to get up when Mina gets back. The older sighs heavily. “Chaeyoung, can you please sit down?”

“Can you please sit down _too_? What’s wrong?” Chaeyoung searches for Mina’s eyes with a hint of despair.

Something was unsettling Mina and it shows by the way the older is standing right in front of Chaeyoung instead of sitting down on the couch. Chaeyoung gulps, her stomach giving a wild twist for not apparent reason. She looks at the forgotten sketchbook, thinking about what Mina possibly could have seen in there to put her on such weird mood.

“Mina, can you say something? You’re making me nervous” Chaeyoung whines.

Mina only nods, trying to moisturize her dry lips with her tongue now.

She takes a deep breath in. _It’s now or never, no time like the present_, she says to herself before dropping on one knee on the floor. Chaeyoung still looks nervously at her, not having a clue about what Mina is doing on the floor besides thinking it’s silly. She is about to complain again when Mina shushes her with a single pointing finger in the air.

“I know this will look like out of the blue, but it isn’t. I wish this night was different, I wish you hadn’t injured your ankle and you were with me tonight, wearing that pretty dress you bought just for this special occasion. I wanted this occasion could be even more special. I can’t believe I am doing this in sweatpants, but after tonight… Thinks are working, Chaeng. I can see our future now, I can see _my_ future, and it has you in all its conjectures. I can’t wait anymore to do this…” Mina speaks with confidence, her eyes never left Chaeyoung’s, which are wide open and confused.

“M-Mina… what are you doing?” Chaeyoung drags her body further on the couch, sitting on its very edge. She does not want to put her thoughts in front of her reasoning, but Mina is not letting much for imagination, kneeling on the floor like that.

All Chaeyoung’s efforts to not read that situation wrong goes down the drain when Mina opens her hand. A black velvet box is laying on her palm, so small and delicate that could only fit one thing inside…

The bend is a thin silver string. A cage made of even thinner strings is holding a smooth-edged stone, so bright that sparkles even under the common led lights of Chaeyoung’s living room. It’s a delicate yet beautiful diamond ring, resting on its bed made of black silk. 


	2. into the white

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and... imagine you'd already seen this married couple in their office before.   
we can conclude they lived happy ever after. right?
> 
> thank you guys for all the kudos and comments, you are the best <3

_“Chaeyoungie, would you be my wife?”_

Silent fills up the place, like time has frozen after those words were spelled.

Chaeyoung can only hear her own heartbeat, strong and erratic, pulsing against her chest like a drum. Her vision starts to blur, and she notices there are tears covering her eyes, her emotions are working faster than her brains right now. Mina is still on her knee, looking half expectant and half worried with her damp hair.

She remembers then of the little treasure hidden among her stuff. Chaeyoung wanted to married Mina right when she asked her to be her girlfriend, but things does not work that way. She waited. She patiently waited, but certainty is something that sets in – Chaeyoung _knew_ Mina was the one, there was no other possibility. She would buy her a ring because she was ready, but she would wait for Mina to get ready too. There was so much going on in her life. Losing her job, working as Sana’s assistant after conquering a respectful career because she wanted to try new things in her life. All of that Mina did with calm and a soft smile on her face. How many times Mina was the one to calm down Chaeyoung, when she was freaking out about everything when it was supposed to be the other way around?

Her girlfriend was a soft spoken, well-mannered woman but with a hard core made of steel, changing her own life in her late twenties. She deserved all the rings Chaeyoung could buy, but Mina was faster. She was the one who kneeled first and said those words Chaeyoung wanted to say since many months ago.

Five words enough to melt Chaeyoung’s brain and tongue. She does not remember how to speak or move, but she definitely feels river of tears flowing over her cheeks. _How she thought she would be the one who’d propose, if she can’t even move her mouth to say something right now? _

Mina’s wife. That is how it feels, then, the sense of belonging to someone you love in the most deeply way. She already sees herself in a white color future, sparkling like diamonds and stars – _maybe stars made by diamonds_, she beams – with a shared home, shared life, maybe kids, surely a dog. Where their kids were going to school? How they would look alike? How they were going to do it?

_Wait, does Mina want to have kids?_ _Do I?_

But first, she needs to answer the question, although her heart has already answered it. But Mina does not know this yet, she is starting to get frighten and it’s visible. The silent seems to be going on forever.

Chaeyoung wants to punch herself, but instead she reaches her hand out, wiggling her finger at Mina’s face while giant smiles are spreading on both faces. “Yes! Of course! Yes…” Chaeyoung is about to throw herself on the ground, but Mina is faster and gets up, carefully sitting on Chaeyoung’s healthy leg, the only way to keep that woman steady on one place and not moving her foot.

They crash their mouths, forgetting about the ring and the finger for now. Mina just wants to taste the flavor of her future wife. Their mouths seemed proud of their perfect fit, tongues meeting in the halfway, dancing together for long minutes until the oxygen becomes needed. They part, falling into a tight hug.

“I love you, Chaeyoung. I love you so much” Mina whispers, lost among her own hair and Chaeyoung’s, burying her face even further on the warm crook of Chaeyoung’s neck. “You really want to do this?”

Chaeyoung laughs. Mina is starting to backfire and overthink things, because that is what she does after an impulsive act. Chaeyoung only hugs her tighter, like she is trying to melt their bodies into one. “I really want to. We are kind of married already” she says, pecking the exposed side of Mina’s face, half hidden on her neck. “Wait. We have to tell Sana.”

“She already knows it” Mina whispers. She leans back, looking at Chaeyoung with a shy expression as she bites her low lip. “She helped me with the ring, she is okay with moving out of the apartment.”

“Oh, wait. That’s why she sounded so weird on the phone!”

“I asked her to check on your mood for tonight. She said you were kind of feisty, so I gave up the proposal. It wasn’t my plan to do it in this situation anyway… But… Oh, well” Mina is giddy, falling again into Chaeyoung’s arms.

“I have been played!” the younger fakes being offended, earning a slap from Mina.

“You have not. You just got yourself a wife, how’s that is–”

Mina is silenced by Chaeyoung smiley mouth. Chaeyoung holds her future wife with lust, her hands setting on the thin waist covered only by an old top that still makes Mina beautiful. Mina does not hold her smile back while straddling her girl fully and carefully. Once she is comfortably sat on Chaeyoung’s lap, Mina deepens even more their kiss. It’s slow but tempered, their lips now magnetized by each other.

Chaeyoung cannot help attacking Mina when the woman on her lap looked so filled up with a new energy. They kiss with no hurries, taking their time to play with each other’s mouth through soft bites and lapping. Like magnets, Chaeyoung’s hands get under the fabric, contouring Mina’s silhouette with no barriers until she reaches the perky mounds outlined by the top. She smiles against Mina’s lips by hearing her heavy sigh face this first intimate contact. Chaeyoung realizes how much she was missing this closeness in these last injured days; Mina was avoiding her like she was forbidden due to her sored ankle. It was understandable, and Chaeyoung could not be mad at her girlfriend, but now her hunger is waking up after a week of deep sleep.

Mina’s body is toned and soft at the same time, her scent drags Chaeyoung out of this reality and throws her into a land covered by strawberries and wet kisses, easy moans echoing in the distance.

They become a hot tangled mess, hands running every tangible surface. Chaeyoung does not know when her lips left Mina’s mouth and started to explore her neck and collarbones, she only knows her fiancée is rolling her hips down now due to her sudden attack. She nibbles Mina’s skin, soothing it with feather kisses after. “I missed you” Mina’s voice is almost a cry, tighten on her throat. “I love you” she goes back to capture Chaeyoung hungry lips, per passing their barrier with her tongue, but before anything else could happen, Mina snaps out of it and leans back, realizing she was forcing Chaeyoung’s legs during all this time. “Oh, babe, your ankle, I’m sorry… we can’t…”

“It’s okay… It’s all good, I promise” Chaeyoung assures, almost childlike with her big round eyes glistening.

Mina chuckles.

“But… Okay… We shou– Chaeng, babe, we should move on to bed” she tries to speak at the same time Chaeyoung return her plummy lips back to her sensitive skin.

The younger only nods and Mina moves away from her lap. She helps Chaeyoung to get up as well as walking to the bed. “Well, this is kind of a turn off” Chaeyoung grumbles while limping across the room.

“It’s your choice. We can watch a movie and cuddling, instead. I don’t think these… _activities _are good for your ankle.” Mina reasons as Chaeyoung sits on the bed and throws over it one leg at the time.

“These activities are great for all my body” she sighs, adjusting her body against all the pillows. Mina is still looking uncertain beside the bed, nipping her lower lip nonstop. “Have you ever heard about _safe sex_?” Chaeyoung shots her brows up and down, already taking of her sleeping shorts.

Mina looks at her with a shocked expression. As much as she wants to hold back, Chaeyoung is laying only with her pants and old t-shirt, looking like a whole meal for her. Mina takes a deep breath but Chaeyoung already knows this is a win battle. She turns around, giving her back to Chaeyoung and getting free from her pants; she just knows how much Chaeyoung loves that vision and Mina feels the heat boiling inside her body when she turns around again and finds herself being devoured by Chaeyoung’s warm eyes. Her perfect mouth was a bit open in awe, like she always is when Mina gives her this little shows. The older smiles, hopping up on the mattress and approaching the delicate body of her fiancée by crawling. “We’re not married yet and you’re already telling me dad jokes?”

The younger looks a bit confused at Mina, completely lost in her dirty thoughts. “Yah! Don’t hurt me like that!” she frowns deeply at Mina’s remark, but soon her woman is kissing her pouty lips away while straddling her. Mina measures every inch of her moves, laying her body carefully over Chaeyoung.

It seems like the injured one does not care about it, due to her good leg curving up, her thigh perfectly fitting between Mina’s. “You don’t seem hurt at all” she whispers.

They got locked inside their bubble again with another steaming kiss. Mina forgets about the ankle just like Chaeyoung did. They fall deep into the hot atmosphere, breathing heavy against each other’s mouth every time they need to catch some air. Chaeyoung’s bare thigh is making Mina go all nuts with its pressure against her neglected core, but the younger does not seem to be paying any attention on it. Instead, Chaeyoung comes back to take care of Mina’s breasts, contouring and squeezing them over her top, tracing the harden nubs that are poking against the fabric.

Mina lift up her body a bit, using her hands beside Chaeyoung’s head to get balance. This way her boobs are hovering over Chaeyoung’s mouth and the younger gives her a knowing smirk. She also lifts up a bit, enough for her mouth being in touch with Mina’s body. Chaeyoung kisses Mina’s cleavage, dragging her soft lips over the warm skin. She teases, holding one breast alone, fingering the visible nipple as her mouth travels north and sucks Mina’s pulsing point. When the heat is too much, Mina sits straight and pulls her top over her head. Chaeyoung watches the perfect mounds now being free and falls back on the mattress, reaching her hands up until they’re both full of that silky skin and harden nipples.

More than a moan, Mina releases almost a growl. She leans over Chaeyoung again, feeling desperate for her hot mouth on her almost aching breasts. Chaeyoung catches the message. She devours Mina skin with sucks and licks, every nipple being amazingly treated by her tongue, teeth and lips. Each of Chaeyoung’s sucks send electric waves through Mina’s body. Her hair is falling as a curtain around them, keeping the couple inside a darker environment, focused only on them.

Chaeyoung releases Mina’s left nub with a loud ‘pop’ and look up at those burning chocolate eyes. Mina has her lips parted and swollen from all the biting she is laying on them in these last few minutes. She smiles and brings her woman down with a hand on her nape. They are kissing and gridding at the same time. Chaeyoung feel Mina’s warm hands travelling around her waist and ass, grabbing her flesh with lust. She knows what Mina wants, and her thoughts are confirmed when Mina twists one of her sensible nipples between her fingers, even under the lays of clothes. Chaeyoung frowns at the pleasure punch that just landed her, her body corresponding at Mina’s command.

“Are you sure we can do this?” Mina asks breathy and low; her voice is husky and sharp. Chaeyoung only nods, desperate. “Okay, babe” Mina lays a long peck on Chaeyoung’s lips before sliding to her side.

Mina takes care of Chaeyoung’s t-shirt and sports bra with steady hands. She spread her palms over Chaeyoung’s bare chest once she is done, lowering her mouth until she captures one pinkish nipple. Chaeyoung cries, her good leg trying some friction with the one that’s still. Mina notices.

Her hand goes down Chaeyoung’s toned body, passing by her defined abs and down to her soft and dripping core, covered by her panties. Mina treats the fabric as a non-existing thing, dragging it down only enough for her fingers take over Chaeyoung’s pussy, claiming it as hers. Chaeyoung sees herself forced to close her eyes. Too many things are happening at the same time – Mina’s mouth is ceaseless, sucking the skin until she leaves love bites on both Chaeyoung’s breasts, her fingers are spreading Chaeyoung’s damp folds in a teasing move, travelling from north to south, brushing the swollen bundle of nerves featherlike.

When Mina finally enters Chaeyoung’s core with two fingers, it’s without any warning. One second she was teasing her clit, the next one Mina was sliding through the tight slit. Chaeyoung cries, shooting her eyes wide open at the sudden invasion. It feels good, though, so good that one single tear escapes her eye. Chaeyoung’s good leg is helping her to roll her hips along with Mina’s moves, meeting her halfway. She has curved fingers inside Chaeyoung, playing with her favorite spots, earning her the prize of someone that knows Chaeyoung’s body more than herself.

Putting an end on the overstimulation, Mina makes a trail of kisses over Chaeyoung’s chest and collarbones, finally resting her head on her girl’s shoulder. She watches Chaeyoung’s body corresponding her thrusts from the best spot. Her girl’s pale body is glowing with thin sweat and Mina can see all those muscles working under the silky skin. Mina thinks that must be one of her favorite things in the world – Chaeyoung small and fit body, with its humble curves and delicate complexion. _She’s so pretty_, Mina looks up to Chaeyoung’s pleasing face. She is frowning and looking back at Mina, that opens a bright smile right when her thumb strikes against Chaeyoung clit for the first time.

The younger feels her body tensing up, building that wall of pleasure that soon will be knocked down. Mina thrusts are deep and steady, her pace is fast, but becomes a bit erratic when Chaeyoung’s walls start to tight around Mina’s fingers, so she retrieves them a little, just enough to spread Chaeyoung’s honey over her entrance again. Chaeyoung pulls the air through her teeth when Mina drags her fingers into her again, this time they are sliding easier and deeper.

Chaeyoung’s walls finally crumble down. She releases one final moan before fallen into the white. Once she comes back to herself, Mina is staring at her with adoration. Chaeyoung mumbles something before getting closer and takes Mina’s lips on hers – Mina believes it’s an ‘I love you’, but she is not sure. However, the doubt does not last any longer in her mind, because Chaeyoung is back with her attacks. Her hand is gripping Mina’s waist, pulling her over the smaller body of her fiancée. Mina is on her original spot again, sitting over Chaeyoung’s navel without breaking their kiss.

When they part, Chaeyoung traces the curves of Mina’s body, counting all the beauty marks she could see. Her favorite, the one over Mina’s last rib, is the one that receives a loud peck as she lifts her body, embracing Mina in her lap. The latter burst into laughs. “You’re silly” she says. Her smile fades away when Chaeyoung mouth comes up, kissing the protruding bones of her ribcage until the point she reaches her right breast. Mina hiccups the air when a soft bite lands her nipple followed by a hard suck. Chaeyoung is the one responsible for holding her in place, one hand around her waist and the other one soothing her inner thigh, dangerously close to her core.

Mina never thinks about Chaeyoung’s ankle again after her fiancée out her underwear aside and trace her core with light fingers. Mina seems to be singing among her short breaths, everytime Chaeyoung circles her clit feels like a stab of pleasure. She is dripping over Chaeyoung’s fingers, and the younger looks down with fascination, feeling the swollenness and the heat from Mina’s pussy bathing her hand. Instead of going back to her mounds, Chaeyoung decides to attack her agape mouth, so vulnerable for her. She captures the plump lips, nibbling Mina’s lower lip until she gives Chaeyoung attention. When she does, her kiss is hungry and desperate, small whines scaping from her lips as Chaeyoung keep her pace over her bundle of nerves. Mina gives up from the kiss when the pressure in her lower belly becomes too much it hurts. She needs Chaeyoung’s fingers inside of her now, otherwise she feels like she’d start to cry.

She mumbles something against Chaeyoung’s neck, but the younger does not listen.

“L-love…” Mina tries again. “Use your fingers, please…?” She rambles again. Chaeyoung smirks, already knowing what Mina needs, but having fun in teasing her. She is burning on her palm.

The younger lays down against the pillows and watches Mina sitting on her lap, looking lost and covered in sweat. Chaeyoung part her hand away. The connecting point between her core and Chaeyoung’s fingers is glistening under the light, Chaeyoung’s belly covered with that rich honey that covers everything around Mina’s pussy. She feels her mouth goes dry and licks her own lips. Mina is looking at her as if she is offended. “Don’t need to get pouty, love” Chaeyoung chants. She turns her reached hand over until her fingers are pointing upwards. She shots her brows up to Mina, who shifts her gaze to Chaeyoung’s hands with a frown.

She looks back again to Chaeyoung, a growing smirk on her pretty face and starts to drag her body up Chaeyoung’s body. She aims Chaeyoung’s fingers, holding her wrist in place. Mina does not notice how her tongue is out of her mouth in a compenetrated expression, but Chaeyoung finds it space to think it is one of Mina’s cutest faces.

When Mina drops her weight, two fingers get buried into her wet slit. A long, painful moan reverberates from her mouth as she shots her head back. Chaeyoung holds onto Mina’s thigh, soothing the smooth skin as Mina starts to ride on her fingers in a slow pace, finding the better fitting to her needs. Chaeyoung sticks her thumb out so everytime Mina’s core came forwards, her nub would brush against it and take a loud groan from Mina.

She became erratic and totally instinctive, using Chaeyoung’s fingers as leverage for her own selfish pleasure. Chaeyoung could feel her body starting to respond to the scene in front of her, like she was being lured by the sweet time Mina was having in her own little world. After some few sloppy strokes of her hips, Mina stops, suspended in time. Her back is slightly bent and Chaeyoung feels her fingers being squeezed by Mina’s tight walls, until there is no way of moving anymore. She’s still soothing Mina with gentle pats on her thigh, telling her that she is going to be okay when she feels the shaking body over her starting to lose its balance.

Mina falls gently over Chaeyoung, breathing heavy among the wet strands of her hair. Mina does not know if its still wet from her shower or its sweat making its way, but she could not care less. All she wants to know is about Chaeyoung’s arms, strong and protective, around her body now, calming her heartbeat and easing her pulsing.

After a while, Mina sets herself free, sitting on the bed and pulling the covers over them, to falling back onto Chaeyoung’s side again. Due to Mina’s heavy limbs, Chaeyoung is the one who manages to roll to her side and throwing her arm around the older until her body glues against Chaeyoung’s. The younger hides her pinkish face on Mina’s chest while the older hugs her tightly. They remain quiet and embraced in the warm atmosphere of post ecstasy, their hearts following the same rhythm after a short and inevitable nap.

When Chaeyoung start to come to her senses again is to open a wide smile. She looks up at the woman who’s holding her back so tightly and plants a kiss on Mina’s chin. “I love you” she confesses with her sappy voice that Mina adores.

“I love you, Chaeng” she whispers back. She takes Chaeyoung hand on hers and slowly turns to open her eyes again, searching for the ring that should be on her finger. Mina sits up faster than Chaeyoung can process. “Chaeng! W-where’s the ring?”

Chaeyoung frowns. “Eh? I don’t have it. You didn’t put it on me…” she trails off because Mina gets up from the bed like a hurricane, cursing. Chaeyoung thinks she is even cursing in Japanese, something that it’s so rare this must be the second time she heard it. “Mina, wait…”

“I can’t believe I forgot to put the ring on! I’m doing everything wrong…” Mina sounds grumpy as she search for the little box on the couch, finding it laying on the floor, forsaken.

“Love, wait. I need– I need to tell you something before you do it” Chaeyoung is sitting on the bed now as well, looking at the partially naked Mina holding her wedding ring.

Mina does not know why, but her heart is giving loud and painful thumps now as she waits for what Chaeyoung has to say. Does she want to give up? Is she starting to regret it? _Already?_

“Well, that was fast…” she mumbles, looking at the black box on her palm.

“What?” Chaeyoung shakes her head, exasperating. “No, it’s not that! Just– Can you do me a favor and take that box that I keep in the closet? The one with my old camera and my memories, please?”

As odd as it seems, Mina does it.

She takes the box from the last shelf and brings it to Chaeyoung.

“And can we put some clothes?” Chaeyoung asks shyly, her cheeks getting that cute pink color Mina thinks is adorable. She nods, grabbing Chaeyoung’s t-shirt and her own top from the floor. After everything is set and Mina is sitting in front of Chaeyoung on the bed, Chaeyoung takes the lid off. Mina is feeling sick, a hundred bad butterflies filling her stomach. She is nervous about forgetting to put the ring on Chaeyoung, nervous because Chaeyoung is _not wearing the ring still_ and nervous about what the hell that box is doing on the bed now.

Chaeyoung rummages through some old pictures and objects, parts of her dearest memories that included Mina, Dahyun, Jeongyeon, her family and old friends. Mina is expectant.

“I was going to wait until our one-year anniversary.” Chaeyoung murmurs, her voice just a soft breath when she takes a thing from the box.

It has been safe inside her closet for exactly three months now. She bought it as soon as they got back from Jeju Island on their six-month anniversary.

Chaeyoung feels like all of their strings are connected to each other since ever.

She was going to wait, but Mina didn’t let her. Yet, this is still perfect for her – she would not be the only one wearing a diamond ring.

Mina shots her brows up, seeing Chaeyoung holding a box like the one she is holding right now. She scoffs, skeptic, and look at her lover’s eyes. They are two black pulls, round and big, holding everything of this universe inside of them. Mina could stare at them for hours, but when she notices the round tears forming into her favorite eyes, she crawls closer to Chaeyoung until she is holding her girl’s face.

She wipes the tears away, kissing softly her cheek. “Shhh, don’t cry, okay?” Mina search for her eyes again. “What are you trying to say?”

Chaeyoung opens her dimpled smile, still pouring some happy tears. Since when she became a crying messy? “I am trying to say… that I was going to take you to Jeju and ask you to marry me on our one-year anniversary, but you ruined my plans, just as I ruined yours.”

Mina stays quiet.

She is processing the information.

And when she does, she starts to laugh.

Chaeyoung follows her short after. “Don’t laugh! We are so messy.”

“Yah, we are perfect” Mina pecks the lips that would belong to her forever. “Want to do it together?”

“Yeah!” Chaeyoung yelps and clicks her own box open as Mina does the same with hers.

Mina is the first one to slide the ring on Chaeyoung’s finger. The white and sparkling stone seems even prettier against Chaeyoung’s skin and Mina smiles, all proud when Chaeyoung swings it in front of her eyes, her childlike smile covering her expression.

Just when it’s Chaeyoung’s turn that Mina looks at the ring destined for her. It’s just as delicate as the one Chaeyoung is wearing, but its bend has a champagne color. A light pink stone lays on a bed made of swirled champagne strings. She feels like crying when the cold metal slides against her skin and is left on its place after a brief little kiss from Chaeyoung.

Mina looks fascinated.

She tests the ring weight and fitting, seeming to be both perfect for her hand. When she looks at Chaeyoung again, the latter swears Mina is holding diamonds in her eyes too – but they are only tears, threating to fall.

“I can’t believe you kept this in your closet” Mina says, waving her hand in the air and looking for her new favorite jewel. “It’s so beautiful, Chaeng…”

“I like mine better” Chaeyoung shrugs, smoothing the cool surface of her ring with a silly smile on her lips.


End file.
